Schadenfreude
RED (3 - 6) |risk_level = HE |image2 = SchadenfreudePreferences.png |emotional_boxes = 18 |bad_mood = 0 - 5 |norm_mood = 6 - 10 |good_mood = 11 - 18 |qliphoth_counter = 2 |breach = yes}} "Someone's persistent gaze can be felt from the keyhole inside the machine." - Schadenfreude's Encyclopedia Entry Schadenfreude (O-05-76) is a mechanical, dark steel box with a keyhole in the front, with an eye of gray iris looking through, sometimes blinking or disappearing for a second. There are two lens at the front, one at the top left of the box and other to the bottom right. The lens at the top left is slightly bigger. __TOC__ Ability Schadenfreude ability will trigger when its Qliphoth Counter reaches 0. Its Qliphoth Counter is reduced by 1 when 5 seconds pass while it is on screen when working with it. This will also force NE-Boxes until the Abnormality is off-screen. This only includes the Abnormality, not the Containment Unit. When the Qliphoth Counter is depleted, Schadenfreude will change its form and breach. While breaching, it will sprout 4 mechanical legs and reveal a mass of flesh which drips blood when moving at the bottom of the box. The Abnormality has 800 HP and moves at an average Movement Speed. It has two attacks at its disposal: A single attack which deals Red Damage to a nearby target, and an area attack, using saws to deal high constant Red Damage to the targets beside itself for a moment, stopping during the process. Unlike other Abnormalities, Schadenfreude will not move or attack while being out of screen, making it stop in the spot. If it was attacking with the saws, they will deal no damage and stop in the casting animation. Moving it back on screen will cause it to move or resume the attacks again. Origin Its origin is currently unknown. Details Schadenfreude responds to the four works in order of best to worst: Repression, Insight, Attachment, and Instinct. Like all Abnormalities, its energy output is determined by the number of PE Boxes (Positive Enkephalin boxes) at the end of the interaction. Schadenfreude's emotional state is divided into 3 sections: Bad, Normal, and Good. Completing 0-5 E Boxes will cause it to feel Distressed, completing 6-10 will cause it to feel Normal, and 11-18 will make it's mood result Happy. Its usual waiting time after a task is around 15 seconds and its Qliphoth Counter is 2. Unlockable Information/Upgrades Basic Information (Cost: 16 PE Boxes) Unlocks and shows the name of the Abnormality, subject classification, Risk Level ( HE), portrait, Damage Type ( R'''ed 3 - 6), the amount of E-Boxes (18), emotional state and their Qliphoth Counter (2). '''Instinct/Insight/Attachment/Repression Work Favor (Cost: 5 PE Boxes) Unlocks the percentage level list to the respective work. Managerial Works 1/2/3 '''(Cost: 6 PE Boxes) * "Managerial Tips 1" ** "Work on Schadenfreude must proceed while the containment unit is out of the surveillance camera’s sight." * "Managerial Tips 2" ** "When watching Schadenfreude's containment unit for 5 seconds or more, Qliphoth Counter becomes reduced." * "Managerial Tips 3" ** "Schadenfreude immediately stopped moving when it went out of the camera’s sight. Take this into account when suppressing it." '''Escape Information (Cost: 16 PE Boxes) Information if the Abnormality can escape or not, plus its Qliphoth Counter (2). This includes its defenses while breaching. They are marked as 'Unspecified' in-game information: * When not looked at: Red: Weak (1.2)- White: Endured (0.5)- Black: Normal (1.0)- Pale: Weak (1.5) * When looked at: Red: Endured (0.6)- White: Resistant (0.2)- Black: Endured (0.5)- Pale: Endured (0.7) Observation Level Level 1 (1 Section unlocked): Success Rate +4% Level 2 (2 Sections unlocked): Speed Rate +4 Unlocks the E.G.O. Gift 'Gaze'. Level 3 (3 Sections unlocked): Success Rate +4% Unlocks the E.G.O. Suit 'Gaze'. Level 4 (All details unlocked): Speed Rate +4 Unlocks the E.G.O. Weapon 'Gaze'. E.G.O. Equipment Weapon = HE |Name = Gaze |Damage = Red 1-4 |AttackSpeed = Normal |Range = Medium |Cost = 45 |MaxAmount = 1 |ObsLevel = 4 |Requirements = Prudence Level 2 Temperance Level 2 |Description = "The eyes behind the door keeps gazing on its target. No one knows what it wants to see. |SpecialAbility = "Additional R damage for a certain amount of time"}} |-| Suit = HE |Name = Gaze |RED = 1.0 Normal |WHITE = 0.8 Endured |BLACK = 1.0 Normal |PALE = 1.5 Weak |Cost = 30 |MaxAmount = 3 |ObsLevel = 3 |Requirements = None |Description = "The eyes behind the door keeps gazing on its target. No one knows what it wants to see. At least there won't be an ambush while you equip this" |SpecialAbility = "When you zoom in on an employee wearing that armor, employee's defense and Justice will rise 10."}} |-| Gift = HP +4 |Chance = 4 |ObsLevel = 2 }} Story * "A mechanical Abnormality that can walk on its own." * "Someone's persistent gaze can be felt from the keyhole inside the machine. Its eyes blink, but never closes. The purpose of the eye or what it is observing is unknown." * "After several experiments, it has been discovered that when there are one or more employees staring at the Abnormality, the condition becomes far worse." * "Experiment_D-002 An employee was sent in after covering their eyes with a thick, black cloth. The cloth must be made from a material that does not allow light to penetrate. Tests must be conducted to ensure that no light could penetrate through the cloth. After entering the Containment Facility of the Abnormality, they faced towards the direction of the Abnormality for 10 seconds. No reaction. Experiment_D-003 Similar to Experiment_D-002, another employee was sent with their eyes covered, but this time the cloth allows the employee some sight to discern forms. After entering the containment unit of the Abnormality, they stood toward the direction of the Abnormality for 10 seconds. After 5 seconds, the Abnormality aggressively approached the employee. Experiment halted. Experiment_D-004 This time no cloth, but instead a blind employee. No reaction for over 30 seconds. *Please dispose of the experiment subject used in the D-004 experiment immediately." * "Memo :When training an employee who has never entered the Abnormality’s containment unit before, it goes without saying but please make sure to tell them not to look at the Abnormality directly. If someone is stupid enough ask why not, please inform them of what happened to the employee, “Yumi” who didn’t read the manual and stared directly at the Abnormality. Memo 2 : “Yumi,” who was in charge of the Abnormality can no longer be in charge of the Abnormality. She claims to be constantly watched over, but this is a preposterous accusation and we believe she has severe delusional disorder. Most of what she says is nonsense, but to put it simply, she claims that someone keeps watching her when she’s eating or going to the restroom. Also, when she sees something like a keyhole or a crack between a door, she will become hysterical and try to seal any hole that she sees. But what's more aggravating is that her mental corruption levels read normal! She can’t be put to work in this state, but her normal levels make her difficult to be processed by the system... Please replace her soon... Memo 3 :Ah, the request before has been solved. “Yumi" who disappeared was found in her room. When we opened the door, every hole including the vent was covered with black tape. She also stabbed out her eyes with a pen. The delusional disorder seems to have been cured as well. She is no longer babbling nonsense. But I just don’t understand why you would want to send a blind employee into the containment unit again. I don’t know what kind of experiment D-004 is, but I don't think it will do much good..." Flavour Text * "The warning of, "Do not look at Schadenfreude" made lots of employees curious and has lead to many terrible incidents." * "When you feel a gaze upon you even when you're alone, it's already too late." Trivia * This Abnormality and The Burrowing Heaven are the first Abnormalities to use the screen as a condition for their abilities in this version. ** This is also true for their E.G.O. Suit, which need the camera focused to give a buff to the suit. * Schadenfreude is a German word made that means pleasure, joy or self-satisfaction that comes from learning or witnessing the troubles, failures or humiliation of another. Gallery SchadenfreudeContainment.png|Schadenfreude's Containment SchadenfreudeBreaching.png|Breaching SchadenfreudeSingleAttack.png|Performing its single attack SchadenfreudeSawAttack.png|Secondary attack with the saws exposed SchadenfreudeDetailsUnlocked.png|Schadenfreude Details unlocked Category:Abnormalities Category:Original Category:HE Category:Machine/Artifact